Experiencing sensations of motion and/or force at a device such as e.g. a game controller or smart phone is often desirable. Currently, in order to convey such sensations, devices are equipped with relatively heavy weights that are to be shifted about. However, these weights add too much overall weight to the device, making the device undesirable to handle, transport, and use.